Ryu
'' This article is about the Street Fighter character. For the protagonist of Ninja Gaiden, see Ryu Hayabusa.'' Ryu is one of the main protagonists of the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 38th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Scorpion, where he fought against Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series. He will return for the upcoming 95th episode of Death Battle, Ryu VS Jin, where he will fight against Jin Kazama from the Tekken ''series. History Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist Gouken. Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner Ken Masters. At age 23, he left the dojo and has since then continually wandered across the globe, always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Ryu VS Scorpion) Background *Height: 175 cm | 5'9" *Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken Fighting Style *'Shoryuken' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon Death Battle Info VS Jin] Background * Feats * Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Ryu's fight with Scorpion was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. One Minute Melee Ryu appeared as a combatant in Season 2 of [[One Minute Melee|''One Minute Melee]], where he fought against his second Death Battle opponent, Jin Kazama from Tekken, with the match ending in a tie. He later made a cameo in Master Hand VS Polygon Man, where he is seen challenging Master Hand (a reference to his appearance in the fourth Smash Bros.) before getting knocked out by Polygon Man. DBX Ryu made a cameo appearance as a McDonald's customer in Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders. He later appeared in the 7th episode of DBX, where he fought Lucario from Pokémon and won. Gallery Street Fighter - Evil Ryu.png|Evil Ryu RyuSprite.gif|Sprite used in Death Battle Ryu Sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee 62393.png|Sprite used in DBX Ryu-shoryukens.gif|Shoryuken Ryuhadoken.gif|Hadoken Th_Ryu_special_hurricanekick.gif|Tatsumaki Senpukyaku High-BladeLegKick.gif|Joudan Sokutogeri Trivia *Ryu is the sixth Street Fighter character in Death Battle . The others being Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, and M. Bison with the next four being Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. **He is also the third Street Fighter character to face a Mortal Kombat character, the first two being Akuma and M. Bison with the next one being Cammy White. ** Ryu is the second Street Fighter character to lose against a Mortal Kombat character, with M. Bison being the first against Shao Kahn and was followed by Cammy White against Sonya Blade. * Ryu is the second Street Fighter character to lose to a ninja, with Chun-Li being the first against Mai Shiranui. He's also the second person with the name Ryu to lose to a ninja, as Hayabusa lost to Strider Hiryu. * Ryu is the first character to get a win, a loss, and a tie, having lost to Scorpion on Death Battle, beating Lucario on DBX, and tying with Jin on One Minute Melee, following him are Deadpool, Lucario, Mario, Sephiroth, Vergil and Kenshiro. * Ryu is the second hero to lose against an anti-hero, with the first being Gamera. * Ryu is the first Death Battle loser to win in DBX, with the next eight being Wolverine, Cloud Strife, Mega Man, Darth Vader, Chun-Li, Thor, The Hulk and Jotaro Kujo. * Ryu is the 13th character to return to Death Battle, with the previous 12 being Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman. ** He is the seventh Death Battle loser to return, after Batman, Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog and Wonder Woman. ** He is also the seventh Death Battle combatant to be portrayed in both sprite and 3D animation. * Ryu is the 7th Street Fighter combatant to face a non-Mortal Kombat combatant. References * Ryu on Wikipedia * Ryu on the Street Fighter Wiki * Ryu on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Mascots Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 5 Combatants